1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clips for heat sinks, and more particularly to a clip for a heat sink which facilitates attachment of the heat sink to a heat-generating device such as a central processing unit (CPU).
2. Description of Related Art
Computer central processing units (CPUs) are the core administrators of electrical signals in contemporary computers. Continued development of CPUs has enabled them to perform more and more functions. Correspondingly, heat generated by CPUs is constantly increasing. This can adversely affect the operational stability of computers. To speedily remove heat from the CPUs, heat sinks having great heat conductivity are attached to the CPUs. The heat sinks are commonly attached to the CPUs by clips.
A conventional clip attaches a heat sink to a CPU using screws and springs. However, fastening or removal of the screws using a tool is unduly laborious and time-consuming. Furthermore, there is a risk of accidental damage to the heat sink and its associated printed circuit board (PCB). Moreover, an excessively large tolerance is often accumulated in the CPU/clip/heat sink assembly, which makes the installation less precise and less reliable.
Thus, a clip which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is strongly desired.